Uniting The Wizards and Demigods
by Saving People Slaying Things
Summary: The classic Percy and Co. going to hogwarts to teach in preparation for their war. Takes place after TLO, before TLH, and around HBP. P/A R/H H/G T/N N/L etc. ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1 Just One Question, WHAT?

**Enjoy :) Beware of OOCness**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood, Percy POV<strong>

I woke up with water splashing my face, well, I didn't get wet, but it still wasn't the most comfortable feeling of the day.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain, don't make me call in The Stolls!" Annabeth's frown turned into a smile almost immediately.

"Fine, fine. Good morning to you too!" I jump out of bed, herd Annabeth out of my cabin, and get changed. When I walk out the door she was waiting for me.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey. Chiron called us into a meeting, yeah, that was a half hour ago! He's going to be furious at us, and by us, I mean you." I smile at her, she just stares awkwardly back.

"You always go straight to the point, don't you."

"Yeah, deal with it, anyways, we MUST hurry, I have so many building that must be done in Olympus… gods I hate all this pressure!" She keeps rambling on.

I pull her into a hug. "It's okay, calm down, it'll be fine."

"I know, I just want to get it over with, you know? And by the way, do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?" I say, hopelessly.

"No! See, this is why you're the Seaweed Brain! It's July 18th! Our 11 month anniversary! Gods, since when was I like the Aphrodite girls?" Styx, I have to make up an excuse, fast.

"Oh, sorry! You know me, and well, knowing things… I did know it was one month until our year anniversary! See, I have some potential!" We laugh and race to the big house. Finally we walk in to see we are the last here. There is a circle of chairs, occupied by the Stolls, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico and none other than Hermes himself.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." Hermes nods to us.

"Hello Hermes." I say.

"Hello sir." Annabeth whispers, still guilty about Luke.

"Now heroes, Hermes has news that may be of interest for you." Chiron stands next to Hermes, who is grabbing a package out of his pocket.

"Yes, see there is another war going on, in a completely different world than you are used to. Now I may now be the best at explaining this, but descendants of Hecate have a school, and are in trouble. We call these descendants wizards and witches, not demigods, for somehow, along the way, they had lost their demigod skills, besides the gift of magic, although it is not like how the Hecate cabin does it. Back to the war though, they have an evil, dark wizard, his name is Voldemort. Voldemort had cheated death," An angry look passed Nico's expression. "and killed many mortals, or as they call them, muggles. This man used to go by Tom Riddle. Anyways, we wish for you to teach these wizards how to prepare, in case they do not have access to their wands, which is required for them to use their magic. Now, any questions?" Hermes rushed through his small speech.

I stare blankly at Hermes. "Just one, what?"

"Uh, let Annabeth explain it to you later, she understands."

Annabeth raises her hand. "Um, sir, where is this school, and what is it?"

"You will be attending Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now if that is all, I suggest you start packing, the plane leaves tomorrow!" And with that, Hermes flashes out as we all leave to prepare.

**The Burrow, Harry POV**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shakes me awake.

"W-what?"

"Breakfast!" I look around, and remember where I am. The burrow. I came here yesterday with Dumbledore, well, at least this summer should be interesting.

"Oh, oh yeah. Just a second." I rush to get changes and grab a seat in between Ron and Hermione.

"Morning Harry, apparently Mr. Weasly has some 'important news' for us later, just a heads up." Hermione warns. Just on cue, Arthur Weasly walks in the door, wearing muggle clothing instead of his normal Ministry uniform.

"Morning Ron, Harry, Hermione." He nods. "Now I have some news for you. We are going to have some guests for the summer. They're from America, and well, not exactly wizards."

"How can you be not 'exactly' a wizard?" Hermione asks.

"Well, they possess a form of magic, not like average wizards do." Mr. Weasly says.

"Are they going to Hogwarts?" Ron wonders.

"Yes, but, that is all I can tell you, Dumbledore's orders." Once he said that, the we knew it was impossible to get any more information from him.

"When are they coming?" I ask.

"We are picking them up from a muggle airport, in about 2 minutes! We are running late now go go, into the car." He herds us outside.

When I hoped for an interesting summer, I did not think of foreign exchange students.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey this is my first cross-over, and I'm working hard! Beware, might be a while for the next update, but I'll try! Its just because is coming down to visit, and, well, yeah. Anyways, this is going to be a lot of Percebeth fluff, and hinny, if I can… im a big fan! But don't worry, it wont make you puke! I might also add some drama in between! This takes place after TLO and before TLH… as for Harry Potter, during HBP but I won't include many events from that book, just too confusing :P Lastly, I am planning on discontinuing m first and only other story, I have writers block for it.**

**This should be the longest A/N ever**

**xXxWiseGirlXxX**


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to meet you, i guess

**Airplane, Percy POV**

_Styx. Styx. Styx. Styx. Styx. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Zeus is going to kill me. Oh gods help me!_

"Percy, calm down, Chiron got us permission to cross." Annabeth reassures me.

"Your point? I don't believe Zeu-" Thunder booms. "AHHHH"

"Gods, sometimes you can be such a Seaweed Brain."Annabeth shakes her head.

_Oh gods, please help me! I'm going to die here!_

"Percy! We haven't even taken off yet! Calm the Hades down!"

**England Muggle Airport, Harry POV**

After we pulled into the airport, I realized we have no idea who the people are, and what they even look like. How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?

"Er- Mr. Weasly, how are we supposed to find these people anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, apparently muggles just make signs, I have one here." He says as Hermione pulls out a large paper sign saying 'The Burrow' from her purse.. Now you probably can't imagine a huge poster coming out of a small purse, but I'm guessing she just used some form of extension charm.

We waited in the back, figuring they would notice us best where there were less people. After about ten minutes of Hermione and Ron arguing over why muggles don't just use a broom, or apparate, to get somewhere, instead of a plane, we saw a group of ten kids walk over to us.

The boy in the front, with black hair and startling sea green eyes speaks first. "Are you the Weaslys?"

"Yes, and you are?" Mr. Weasly asks.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." They shake hands.

"Hello Percy, I'm Arthur Weasly, this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry." The group didn't squeal, or gasp, or anything. They just nodded, like nothing was abnormal. Thank god.

"Nice to meet you. This is Annabeth-" he gestures to a blonde girl, with intimidating grey eyes. "Grover" He was tall, with curly brown hair covered with a Rasta cap, and crutches. "Thalia" Her blue eyes scanned around the area, ignoring the fact Percy mentioned her. Her black hair swinging as she turns her head. "Nico," He was dressed in all black with black eyes. "Connor and Travis Stoll" They both had impish looks, but somehow reminded me of Fred and George. "Katie" she wasn't paying attention to us either, just playing with her wavy brown hair. "Clarisse" something about her told me not to mess with her. "And Juniper." Juniper was wearing green and brown clothing, with green eye shadow.

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Weasly says. "So lets get going, ready?"

They nod and grab their stuff. They stop when we get to the car. It was a beat up Toyota Camry.

"How are we all going to fit?" The one, I think, was Nico, asked.

Hermione laughed. "It has an extension charm, don't you know your basics?"

"Err, not really." Nico said.

"Oh."

We all piled in, Ron taking the front seat, Hermione, Annabeth, and Thalia taking the second row, Percy, me, and Grover piled in the third row, and the rest sat in the back, or wherever there was room. I can tell Percy and Annabeth wanted to sit next to each other, but Hermione pulled her next to her. Next thing we knew, Annabeth and Hermione were having a complex conversation on the architectural designs of famous monuments. Thalia seemed to try to follow their conversation, but eventually gave up. Percy gave up too, and instead fell asleep. Finally when they finished talking, Annabeth noticed Percy asleep. She muttered something sounding like "Stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Perce, can you get my IPod from Grover, I think he might eat it." Nico says. Wait, why would Grover eat his IPod? Wait, what's an IPod? Oh yeah, its that music player thing. Guess I'm kind of behind since I'm in the wizard world so much.

"Err Nico, I think Percy's asleep." Annabeth replies.

"C'mon! Again! Dude, he can't ever stay awake!"

"Hey! Respect your cousin, you know why he's like this, plus, if its anyone's fault, its yours!"

Nico shrinks into his seat. What are these guys talking about? So what is that Percy dud is asleep, its no big deal.

"So, where do you guys live?" I hear Ron ask.

"I move around a lot." Thalia says.

"San Francisco. Percy here lives in New York." Annabeth replies.

"I'm like Thalia." Nico adds.

After them, everyone else says Camp.

"So I'm guessing you all know each other from this 'camp'?" I state.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So what's it like there?" Hermione asks.

"It's a home away from home." Nico replies.

"Well, its actually a camp in Long Island, New York, for dyslexic kids with ADHD." What Annabeth says makes sense, sense no one seems to be still. All of them are fidgeting in some way.

"That's cool. Wait, if your dyslexic, how can you read the books we were talking about?" Hermione asked Annabeth.

"Oh, I simply get an Audio book. Or someone reads it to me. Either way, I kind of read the books." She smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, I guess that's the same." Hermione smiles.

"Anyways, what's this place Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, It's a home away from home." I respond. "Err, I think we should wake up Percy, we're almost there."

"Good idea, Grover still wont give me my IPod!" Nico reaches to Grover, who takes the IPod and stuffs it in his bag.

"Ha." He replies.

I wake up Percy as we come to the winding path leading to the Burrow.

"W-what?" He stutters.

"We're almost at the Burrow." I say.

"Oh, okay."

Finally we park the car and climb out.

"Welcome home, children!" Mrs. Weasly was waiting outside with Ginny, George, and Fred. "Now come along, I made us all some nice tea and cake. All to welcome our special guests."

Great, so she knows what they are, but the three of us can't? Looks like Hermione, Ron and I have some questions to ask, but we'll probably have to wait until they're alone...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dont expect that fast of updates, now I almost forgot this...**

**Disclaimer: 1. Im a girl, so i cant be Rick Riordan (thank the gods because if i was, we would still be on book 1), 2. Im from America, so I'm not J.K. Rowling. :( therefore i dont own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson, i really wish i did though!**


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday to me!

**A/N check out the band Ministry Of Magic, all harry potter based songs. ON ITUNES! Ahaha I luv them.**

**ive been on vacation for awhile (explaining long update) so sorry! but its almost over, so i will be updating more often, im even thinking of adding a harry potter/percy jackson facebook thing. review if you think i should!**

**I know Juniper cant go to far from her tree… just ignoring that here because I want her there for Grover, so lets say, um, Demeter decided to help, and shrunk her tree into keychain size and she has it attached to her bag?… yeah um that works, kinda? Lets just continue….**

**Burrow, Percy POV **

The three wizards who picked us up at the airport were now upstairs. The Burrow was kind of small for a bunch of ADHD Demigod teens, so we might just sleep outside. I hated how we were just forced here. We can't even train! How am I supposed to get better at controlling water if I'm not allowed to practice? Annabeth was supposed to be helping me train without the Weasleys noticing, but she's upstairs with the brown haired girl. What was her name? Oh yeah, Herman **(A/N A Very Potter Sequel reference :P )**, wait, no, Hermione. Weird name. She probably doesn't even know it's a girl version of Hermes. Hmph, they don't notice any of the things involving the Gods, they just blame science, and magic.

"Hey, prissy! How bout some practice out in the field. None of these stupid wizards will see." Clarisse walks over to me. She's been itching to train more than anyone, and taking her anger out on our hosts.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you lose."

"Like that'll happen…" We run far enough out of sight.

Maybe this wont be that bad, I mean, I'm already beating Clarisse… just like old times.

**August 18****th**** (That same year obviously)**

Each day was just like the last. A mixture of training in secret, hanging with Annabeth, and learning more about the "wizards". At least today is my birthday. And Annabeth and I's one-year Annerversity. I actually think I got her something she'll like. It was a choker necklace with silver chain, and two charms. One navy blue trident with sea green speckles, and a black owl with silver eyes. I figured it symbolized us. Poseidon and Athena, together. All I hope is that no one told the wizards it was my birthday, I don't want to make a big deal of anything right now. I don't think anyone told them. I was wrong.

I woke up to hearing "Happy Birthday Percy!" Shouted in my ear by at least two dozen voices. I open my eyes to find out I'm surrounded by all the demigods, and wizards. Annabeth is next to me holding a tray with one cupcake with light blue bread and dark blue icing.

"Make a wish, Seaweed Brain." She says. I lean up and blow out the candle.

_ I wish Annabeth will like my gift to her._

"What'd you wish?" Annabeth asks.

"He Cant Tell! It'd Ruin It!" Nico yells from behind.

"Nothing important." I reply.

"Secretive, huh? Well I'm okay with that." Annabeth leans down to kiss me. I hear a chorus of "awah!"'s coming from behind. When we finally break, everyone gets up for breakfast. We all eat in peace and quiet.

When I finish, I find Annabeth and Hermione talking about the last book they've read. I had no clue what "The Hunger Games" was but it must've been good because it took awhile to get Annabeth. I bring her outside on the front porch, hiding my gift behind my back.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" She asks.

I reach into my back pocket and take out the small sliver box. "Happy anniversary." I say.

She takes the box carefully from my hands, looks up at me, then back down to the box. She opens it slowly, and gasps. "Percy…"

"I hope you like it." I smile.

"I do, I really do. Now while we're exchanging, here you go." Annabeth hands me a large paper bag. Of course it was blue. I smile up to her.I remove the green tissue paper and see a huge box. Of course, the daughter of Athena would know what it is, but I have no clue. When do I know?

"Oh, wow, thanks Annabeth." She returns my smile.

"You know, you can open it, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh-oh right." I take the mysterious box out of the bag and put it in-between us. "Err-" I search for a place to open it.

"Here, Percy." She opens a flap and empties it. "A brand new laptop! It's a new model, and blue. It should have a nice, large hard drive, with a good 3g connection, yes I bought that for you. And no, it wasn't too expensive. Actually, the laptop was free, lets just say, I saved the shop from a monster attack, but even the mist didn't protect them from everything."

"Oh, um, wow. This beats my necklace. By a lot." I felt guilty for not getting her something more nice. I assumed the necklace was good enough. Oh well, I have to remember for next time.

"Oh please, you are such an idiot some times. Percy, trust me, anything you give me means a lot. Whether it's a piece of plastic, or a shining diamond. Your necklace is perfect." Annabeth smiles.

"Thanks. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

"EVERYONE INSIDE! NOW!" Shouts a muffle voice from inside.


	4. Author's Note, Please Read

\\\\\\\\\AN\\\\\\\\

Ok, this story hasn't been updated in... well... years.

I'm still unsure if I will continue with it, review or PM me to say your oppinion.

If I do continue, I want to write another chapter of my book Meeting On Facebook, then I will work on this...

hopefully I will see you soon(:

Baii

^.^

EDIT: 2.2.13

Hey, uhmm... long time no see?

Okay so this will be continued. It is not #1 on my list, but I do want to finish this, or atleast add another chapter. Okay, see you soon!

(Also check out my story Meeting On Facebook, This is #1 on the update list)

~Aether/WiseGirl/Whatever else my name was


End file.
